Wild Cat (KAISOO)
by Aerigii
Summary: Do Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa menjalani hidupnya sendiri tanpa ada orang kain disampingnya. Kyungsoo tidak punya siapa-siapa didunia ini hanya ada sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun. Bertemu dengan Kim Jongin yang hidup bebas. Takdir dan keadaan mempertemukan mereka. Kaisoo/BL/Rated T/KimJongin/DoKyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

**WILD CAT**

.  
.

Cerita murni pemikiran sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.

**Kaisoo Fanfiction**

**RATED T**

.  
.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Minseok

Other... (cast akan keluar sesuai cerita)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Hari seperti biasa, pagi hari yang cerah suasana kota yang padat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun menyusuri jalan yang biasa ia lewati untuk menuju tempat kerjanya. Do Kyungsoo itulah namanya, sejak kecil ia terbiasa hidup sendiri menurutnya hidup sendiri menurutnya hidup sendiri cukup bagus, kau hanya perlu memikirkan dirimu tanpa memikirkan orang lain.

Akhirnya ia sampai di café, café 'UNIVERSE'. Itulah namanya pemiliknya adalah sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun masih muda seumuran dengannya. Kyungsoo sudah 2 tahun bekerja disana, sebelumnya ia berpidah-pindah pekerjaan karena hanya lulusan SMA. Tapi 2 tahun yang lalu ia bertemu Baekhyun ditempat ia bekerja dan menawarkannya pekerjaan, akhirnya ia disini.

"Selamat pagi, Minseok Hyung" sapa Kyungsoo

Minseok adalah salah satu barista disana, ia lebih tua dari Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Kyungsoo kau datang" jawab Minseok sambil memeriksa keadaan mesin kopinya.

"Jongdae sudah datang ?"

"Belum, baru Irene dan Yixing sedang memeriksa bahan-bahan didapur"

"Irene sudah datang ?"

"Iya, kau bantulah Irene dulu, lalu bersihkan cafenya tunggu Jongdae datang"

"Ok, hyung"

Kyungsoo pun langsung beranjak ke dapur, untuk membantu Irene. Di cafe ini sekitar 5 orang yang bekerja Irene dan Yixing bekerja didapur, Minseok bekerja menyaji minuman, dan Kyungsoo, Jongdae berbagi tugas antara melayani pelanggan dan kasir. Café mereka memang tidak terlalu besar, hanya makanan kecil dan minumannya hanya kopi dan beberapa es.

Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo sangat nyaman bekerja disini, pemiliknya adalah sahabatnya dan para pekerja disini juga termasuk sangat bersahabat.

Sekitar jam 3 siang, sudah lewat dari jam sibuk. Biasanya mereka jam segitu termasuk jam santai. Dan seperti biasa pula disebrang jalan sudah berkumpul sekelompok remaja bisa dibilang pengamen tetapi dengan menari.

"Mereka sudah mulai sepertinya" kata Irene dengan antusias, Irene yang biasa didapur akan langsung keluar jika sudah mendengar suara musik itu.

"Setiap hari selalu seperti itu, kenapa kau tak langsung menyampiri mereka dan berkencan ?" kata Minseok yang jengah melihat Irene selalu melihat mereka dari jauh

"Oppa, aku sudah punya pacar. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka aku hanya berpikir mereka keren saja" jawab Irene sambil cemberut jika sudah digoda seperti itu

"Hey, aku juga bisa jika menari seperti itu" kata Yixing

"Aku meragukannya" jawab Jongdae

Pada saat yang bersamaan Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka dengan tersenyum. Tidak dipungkiri mereka terlihat keren disaat menari seperti itu, setiap jam 3 mereka akan berkumpul dan menari mencari seseorang yang berbaik hati memberikan mereka uang, ya bisa dibilang mereka sedang bekerja. Walaupun mereka selalu menari disebrang sana, mereka tidak ada yang mengenalnya.

"Sudah-sudah kembali bekerja jangan disini saja" tegur Minseok

"Ne...!" jawab mereka disaat bersamaan

* * *

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

Hai semua...

Makasih kalo udah mampir buat cerita yang agak membosankan ini, sebenarnya idenya udh lama tapi baru kesampean sekarang...

Maaf kalo kata-katanya kurang pas atau terlalu monoton maklum baru ini buat ff...

Buat chapter selanjutnya ditunggu aja ya Thanks for Reading

**Maaf jika ada typo**

**Don't be SILENT READER!**

**Please comment**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan**

**SALAM AERIGII~**


	2. Chapter 2

**WILD CAT**

**.**  
.

Cerita murni pemikiran sendiri, jika ada yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.

**Kaisoo Fanfiction**

**RATED T**

**.**  
**.**

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Minseok

Other... (cast akan keluar sesuai cerita)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Keesokan harinya, disaat Kyungsoo berangkat bekerja. Dia melihat salah satu penari itu. Sebenarnya tidak setiap hari, beberapa kali ia melihat orang itu duduk seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Apa ia tidak kedinginan duduk sini pada jam segini ?" guman Kyungsoo

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mengenalnya malu baginya untuk menyapa atau sekedar bertanya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi berangkat bekerja, mungkin akan ada kesempatan baginya untuk berbicara dengannya pikir Kyungsoo.  
Pada saat sampai di Cafe mereka melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa.

"Hai semua... Aku datang!" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung dilirik oleh para pekerja dan para pelanggan.

"Yak, Baekhyun-a aku tau kau pemilik Cafe ini, tapi bisa tidak usah berteriak seperti itu." kata Minseok yang langsung menyampirinya, dan meminta maaf kepada para pelanggan

"Hehe..maafkan aku Hyung. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, dan langsung meminta maaf pada pelanggan  
Baekhyun langsung menuju counter membantu Minseok, ya walaupun ia pemilik Cafe terkadang ia membatu jika ia bisa.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari dapur untuk membatu Jongdae melayani pelanggan.

"Kyungsoo-ya..." teriak Baekhyun langsung memluk Kyungsoo.  
Padahal Baekhyun sudah kesini minggu lalu, tetapi dia seolah-olah sudah tidak pernah kecafe ini selama bertahun-tahun.

"Yak...Byun Baekhyun jangan teriak kau bisa membuat pelanggan kaget" kata Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan Baekhyun

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyung" kata Baekhyun

"Baru minggu kemarin kau kesini, tidak usah berlebihan" kata Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah sabahatnya

"Kau tak merindukanku Kyung ?" kata Baekhyun sambil cemberut menatap Kyungsoo

"Aku juga merindukanmu Baek" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"ahh..Kyung" Baekhyun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo

"Sudah acara peluk-pelukannya. Biarkan Kyungsoo kembali bekerja" kata Minseok

"Hyung..." kata Baekhyun sambil merengek ke Minseok

"Nanti saja Baek, sekarang lagi banyak pelanggan, OK ?" kata Kyungsoo

"Ok, aku akan membantu" kata Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat, langsung mengambil apron dan menuju ke meja pelanggan untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Terkadang aku heran bagaimana ia bisa menjadi bos di Cafe ini jika kelakuaknnya seperti itu." kata Minseok

"Begitulah Baekhyun, kadang dewasa kadang seperti anak kecil. Hyung aku kembali bekerja ya." kata Kyungsoo yang kembali kedapur

"Hmm, ok" jawab Minseok

Mereka kembali ketempat masing-masing.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam-jam sibuk sudah selesai, mereka bersantai. Hiburan mereka seperti biasa entah itu menonton tv ataupun menonton penari jalanan yang biasa mereka lihat.

"Woaahh.. berkali-kali aku menontonnya mereka tetap saja telihat keren." Kata Baekhyun yang terlihat kagum melihat penari jalanan itu.

"Hey.. jangan lupa kau punya Chanyeol." Kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh

"Kau pikir Chanyeol-ku tidak keren dari mereka, Chanyeol-ku lebih keren dari 1000 kali lebih keren dari mereka" jawab Baekhyun sambil cemberut

"Iya terserah kau saja" kata Kyungsoo menurutnya lucu menggoda Baekhyun seperti itu

"Hehehe… tapi kalau dilihat-lihat yang memakai kaos hitam dan topi lumayan juga"

"Waah.. kau berniat selingkuh dari Chanyeol ?"

"ahh.. tidak Kyung.. kau gila. Hanya maksudku dia keren mungkin kau tertarik"

"Sudahlah Baek jangan memulainya"

"Baiklah hanya memberi saran"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo sangat sensitif dengan masalah jodoh. Baekhyun sangat memperhatikan Kyungsoo seperti seorang kakak yang khawatir adiknya tidak mendapat jodoh.

Berapa kali Baekhyun mengenalkan Kyungsoo kebeberapa teman-teman Baekhyun, tetapi Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya dengan alasan apapun. Yang ia tau Kyungsoo sama sepertinya gay. Tapi hingga saat ini ia tidak dekat dengan lelaki manapun.

"Kyung, bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusanmu. Selagi umurmu masih 22 tahun bersenang-senanglah jangan memikirkan pekerjaan terus."

"Terima kasih Baek, tapi aku baik-baik saja hingga sekarang jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersemyum ke Baekhyun

Mungkin Baekhyun tidak mengerti karna Baekhyun orang berada dari ia masih bayi sedangkan Kyungsoo yang hidup dari panti asuhan dan sekarang ia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya karna terhambat biaya. Makanya hingga sekarang ia hanya ingin mengumpulkan uang dan mungkin ia ingin membuat cafénya sendiri suatu saat atau mungkin hanya mimpi.

"Aku membersihkan meja-meja dulu"  
Dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun membantu Minseok di bagian minuman.

Tak lama suara lonceng pintu cafe berbunyi bertanda seseorang datang memasuki cafe.

"Selamat Datang" sambutan seperti biasa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Sungguh Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan pelanggannya ini. Selama ini dia tidak melihat mereka memasuki cafe ini tetapi sekarang mereka disini.

Ya para dancer jalanan itu beberapa kali ke cafe itu walaupun hanya sekedar minum-minum dan berbincang-bincang

"Hyung, apa mereka sering kesini ?" tanya Baelhyun sangat penasaran

"Jangan terkejut sebenarnya mereka lumayan sering kesini hanya sekedar minum, tapi baru kali ini ada kau" jawab Minseok sambil meracik minuman

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?" kata Baekhyun

"Apa ? Kau ingin menggoda mereka ?"

"Maaf aku ingin memesan"

Seorang pria manis memotong pembicaraan mereka

"Oh.. maaf. Kau ingin memesan apa ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut tidak seperti biasanya

"Ice americano 3 dan latte 1"

"Ok.. semuanya 9000 won"

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar pesanannya akan segera diantar" jawab Baekhyun setelah menerima pesanan mereka

"Kyungsoo-ya bantu aku mengantar pesanan" panggil Baekhyun

"Ne.."

"Antar ini ke meja 4 dan 5"

Kyungsoo segera mengantar pesanan, ia agak terkejut karna dimeja ke 2 ada penari jalanan. Kyungsoo akui mereka semua tampan dan kelihatan keren tapi dari dekat mereka sangat mempesona.

"Ah aku memikirkan apa, fokus Kyungsoo fokus.." guman Kyungsoo

"Baekhyun-a apa ada lagi ?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengantarkan pesanan

"Ah.. ini meja 2. Biar aku saja"

"Eitss... mau kemana ?" kata Minseok yang menarik baju Baekhyun

"Ah.. hyung..." Baekhyun tertahan untuk pergi karna Minseok menariknya

"Kau tetap disini bantu aku masih ada 2 pesanan biar Kyungsoo mengantar. Aky tau kau hanya ingin tebar pesona kemereka kan ?" kata Minseok dengan nada menuduh

"Ah hyung, aku baru melihat mereka ke cafe ini setidaknya aku harus menyapa sebagai pemilik cafe" kata Baekhyun terdengar seperti alasan padahal ia hanya ingin menyapa siapa tau tertarik

"Tidak-tidak, atau aku adukan Chanyeol" ancam Minseok sambil tersenyum

"Jangan hyung, Kyungsoo ini pesanan meja 2"  
Baekhyun langsung memberikan pesanannya ke Kyungsoo, bahaya jika diadukan Chanyeol bisa-bisa besok ia tidak bisa kemana-mana karena tidak bisa berjalan.

Kyungsoo hanya melihat mereka berdua entah berdebat atau apa. Ia agak kaget saat Baekhyun menyerahkan nampan berisi 4 minuman.

"Cepat Kyung, kita masih ada pesanan." Kata Minseok yang masih melihat Kyungsoo hanya berdiri

"Eoh.. iya hyung. Tapi ini meja nomor berapa ?"

"Nomor 2 tempat para dancer itu" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk meja tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun bantu aku" panggil Minseok sebelum Baekhyun berubah fikiran, terkadang kita akan bingung siapa karwayan siapa pemilik karna Baekhyun terlalu menurut dengan Minseok

"Ne Hyung, cepatlah Kyung" kata Baekhyun

"Iya" dijawab Kyungsoo Sambil mengangguk

Kyungsoo mengantar ke meja ke dua. Ia dengan sangat berhati-hati menaruh minuman ke meja. Pada saat ia ingin meletakkan latte ke meja. Ia bertatap dengan salah satu dancer itu, waktu serasa berhenti sesaat.

Ia melihat mata coklat itu sangat indah menurutnya, sangat hangat, membuat reflek Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Tetapi ia kembali ke alam sadarnya, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan latte tersebut dan langsung berjalan ke counter dan diam sesaat. Baru ini ia sangat dekat melihatnya, Kyungsoo bukannya tidak menyukainya hanya tidak ada perasaan apa-apa kepadanya.  
Tapi lelaki itu menarik perhatiannya sejak ia selalu duduk di tangga apartemennya, entah ia menunggu seseorang atau apa. Kyungsoo hanya merasa iba itu saja.

"Kyungsoo-ya bersihkan meja 5."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam

"Kyungsoo, kau mendengarku" kata Baekhyun sekali lagi sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo  
Kyungsoo agak terkejut, Kyungsoo hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan bingung

"Kubilang bersihkan meja 5, meja 5 baru saja pergi" kata Baekhyun dengan pelan-pelan seperti seseorang mengajarkan anak kecil berbicara

"Eoh.. iya aku bersihkan sekarang" jawab Kyungsoo dang langsung berlari ke meja 5.

Disebrang ia bisa melihat para dancer itu berbincang-bicang dan melihat punggung lelaki itu, dan sekali lagi fokus Kyungsoo teralihkan ia membayangkan mata itu membuat jantungnya berdegup degup, entahlah bagaimana bisa seperti itu, ini pertama kali Kyungsoo mengalami hal itu.

Kyungsoo belum pernah jatuh cinta ataupun berpacaran maka dari itu ia agak bingung dengan situasi ini. Suara bell tiba-tiba mengembalikan kesadarn Kyungsoo. Ia bertekad melupakan apa yang ia rasakan hari ini dan fokus bekerja.

"Selamat Datang" sambut Kyungsoo dengan ceria setelah membersihkan meja.

Para dancer itu beranjak dari meja mereka, dan akan segera keluar, Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan mereka dari counter kasir.  
Lelaki itu melihat Kyungsoo dan sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu, entah bagaimana Kyungsoo sangat lama menatap mata itu lalu lelaki itu tersenyum dan keluar dari cafe bersama dengan teman-temannya.  
Kyungsoo masih mematung disitu, bagaimana senyumnya begitu manis dan menghangatkan seperti matahari pagi di musim semi.

Baekhyun diam-diam memerhatikan Kyungsoo sahabatnya, setelah Kyungsoo mengantarkan minuman ke meja para dancer itu, Kyungsoo agak sering melamun dan memerhatikan meja itu sesekali.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau menyukai salah satu dancer itu ya ?" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo

"Apa ? ahh tidak hanya mereka semua sangat keren makanya aku memperhatikan mereka terus"

"ahhh... kau ini tidak pandai berbohong Kyungsoo, terlihat dari wajahmu kau menyukai salah satu dancer itu kan ? yang mana ?"

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, aku serius. Aku harus kembali bekerja"

_Apa benar aku menyukainya ? Percuma juga aku menyukainya, aku tidak akan bisa dekat dengannya. Tidak akan mungkin dengannya_

* * *

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

Akhirnya bisa update chap 2, maaf kalau agak gaje soalnya masih newbie

Dan makasih yang udh review cerita ini, komentar kalian sangat berarti.

Kalau untuk pasangan tenang aja sesuai OTP kok, ya mungkin ntar ada orang ketiga. Pokoknya ditunggu aja ceritanya

Dan cerita ini Slow Update

**Thanks for Reading**

**Maaf jika ada typo**

**Don't be SILENT READER!**

**Please comment ^^**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan ^^**

**SALAM AERIGII~**


End file.
